Long Years
by peterscrazyeyes
Summary: Wendy has been trapped in Neverland for years now, and she doesn't exactly hate it.
1. Chapter 1: The Game Begins

**Chapter One**

Wendy stopped to catch her breath, it had been a while since she had run that fast. She would have laughed if she hadn't been afraid that they would hear her. She lowered herself to the ground behind a large boulder.

"Wendy, Wendy, Wendy. When will you ever learn." Wendy's heart leapt with fear at the sound of the only too familiar voice. "You can run, but you can't hide." Peter whispered, he was so close to her she could feel his breath on the back of her neck.

Whipping around Wendy saw that Peter appeared to be alone. "What, no back up?" she asked between breaths, slowly picking herself up off the ground and backing away from him at the same time. Unfortunately, for Wendy, for every step she took back Peter took two steps forward.

"What do you want from me Peter?" She grumbled, deciding to stand her ground rather than play his little game.

Peter rolled his eyes. "You know exactly what I want." He held his hand out to her and raised his eyebrows expectantly.

Wendy wasn't going to budge though, she stared at him. "I don't have it." She told him flatly.

He gave her a disbelieving expression. "You're a liar."

She stared him down for a long moment before letting out a disgruntled sigh. "Fine!" She reached into her pocket and pulled out the marble slapping it down in his hand. "Happy?"

Peter grinned widely holding the marble up in the air. "Once again the real lost boys win!" He howled to the rest of the group, to which they hooted and hollered back.

"Oh come on Wendy!" Marky grumbled, "What did ya have to give him the marble for! He didn't know you had it!"

Peter laughed. "Aww, don't blame Wendy, she just can't resist my irresistible charms, it's not her fault."

Wendy rolled her eyes, making faces at Peter when his back was turned.

"Do you want to play again, or are you sick of losing." Peter asked with a smirk.

"We're tired of losing." Marky said, before Wendy interjected loudly.

"We want a rematch!"

Marky frowned. "Yea, three humiliating loses aren't enough for one night!" He recited, as he did most nights, sarcastically.

-;-

After losing to Peter another three times Wendy and Marky decided the game was unfair.

"We've only got two people on our team! You have...everyone else!" Wendy accused frustratedly.

"I'm sorry that they like to be on the winning team, can you really blame them?" Peter asked, condescendingly grinning at Wendy. When she just glared back he rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine, hows this, since the games unfair...I'll cook supper."

Wendy was never one to turn down Peters offers to cook, he may not have been a fantastic cook, but it meant one night she didn't have to make food, and the lost boys ate like animals so it could get quite tiring cooking for them. Though Peter did offer often enough that the lost boys were more than grateful for Wendy's food when she did cook.

"This actually doesn't taste like poison." Wendy remarked as they sat around the campfire.

"Yes, I think I've gotten better at masking the taste, unfortunately since it took me so long I'm quite sure you've already built up an immunity to the poison." Peter sighed. "I suppose I'll just have to find another way to kill you. You really are making my life difficult here."

Wendy rolled her eyes to hide the sudden pang of sadness that hit her, setting down her half eaten plate of food she stood up from the circle. "I'm gonna go to bed." She smiled at Peter despite the frown and concern that appeared on his face at her actions.

"Goodnight, Wendy." He said after she was halfway to her tent, too far for her to hear him.

Wendy plopped down on the somewhat cushioned floor of her tent. The memories of her family always hit her at the strangest times, and usually all things that Peter would say. Sometimes she wondered if he did it on purpose.

It had been she didn't know how many years since she had ended up in Neverland. At first it had seemed like a land straight from hell, but the longer she stayed, the closer she came to be to the lost boys. Though she still had trouble getting along with Peter, mostly because she knew if he just said the word she could have gone home a long time ago, but he refused.

Dwelling on the past was something she tried to avoid, it was no use now. It wouldn't matter if she told Peter she hated him everyday for the rest of her life, so what was the point?

Her best chance of getting off the island really, if she was being honest, would be to find something selfless in Peter, which she knew was highly unlikely. So, she had come to a resolution almost seven years ago, to the day, that she would enjoy herself despite him, and so far she had succeeded.

Most all the lost boys loved her, she was always coming up with new games for them to play, or new stories of adventures they could have, and they all loved it. Even Felix, though he liked to pretend he was above it all. Many times she would even catch Peter's attention with her stories.

-;-

Peter stood up from the campfire, leaving the lost boys to eat their dinner without his morose mood bringing them down. He knew that soon the boy would be here, and so did most of the lost boys, the only person he hadn't told was Wendy, and of course Marky.

He didn't know what Wendy would do, but he knew she wouldn't be happy about it, and he knew he would have to do something to stop her from trying...well, to stop him.

He had been waiting since before Wendy was alive for the heart of the truest believer, and he wasn't about to let it get away from him just to keep from upsetting her. So all he had to do was get her away from the camp for...well he wasn't sure how long, there really was only one solution, but he knew Wendy would not be happy.

-;-

Wendy woke up the next morning to a mostly empty camp, all that was their was Peter, fiddling with some firewood. "Where is everyone? She asked with a yawn.

Peter stopped what he was doing and looked at her guiltily, before she could ask she felt a sting in the back of her neck.

Her hand flew to the affected area as she began to feel dizzy. "Son of a-"

**-;-**

**A/N: Well I hope you don't hate it, leave me a review and let me know if you do. Also thanks for reading! Also sorry this chapters so short...also sorry for any grammatical errors it's not super edited...yepp. Well...that's it, next chapter should be up soon...should you want another chapter anyway.**


	2. Chapter 2: Precautions

**Chapter Two**

Wendy's eyes fluttered open to the sight of skinned bamboo pipe. "What the he-"

"Morning Wendy." Pans voice resonated through the empty space. Wendy's eyes darted to where he was kneeling in front of what she had now discovered was a cage.

"Peter." She hissed. "I swear to god, if you don't get me out of here in the next three seconds I'll-"

Peter cut off her sentence with a loud chuckle. "You'll what, Wendy? What will you do?" He rested his arm on the cage, leaning his face closer, staring expectantly at her, as if she would give him an actual answer.

Wendy huffed, glaring intently at him. "Peter why are you doing this." She asked frustratedly gripping at the bars.

He sighed, looking up at her through his long lashes, innocently, though he was anything but. "Look, I just can't have you interfering in my plans right now, as soon as I've got everything squared away...you'll be…" He stopped for a moment, his face now void of any humor. "You'll be free to go."

Wendy never trusted Peter Pan, and this was no exception, yes perhaps he was promising he passage off this god forsaken island, but at what price. She knew there was always a price when it came to Peter Pan. Always. "What exactly are your plans?" She asked, narrowing her eyes and pressing closer to the edge of the cage.

"It's really none of your concern, Wendy." He shrugged, "Besides by the time you get out of that cage all this nonsense will be over and done with." He smirked at her, getting only her 'glaring daggers' eyes in return.

"Peter!" Felix's voice came from the path behind him. "The boy is here."

Peter grinned. "Duty calls, see you later...Darling." Then he turned to Felix, "Put her out of plane sight, we don't want just anyone finding her."

"Will do." Felix nodded, smirking at Wendy as Peter began to walk away.

Wendy's face had become bright red, and her voice seemed to be lost to her anger. No, she hadn't ever trusted Peter, but she had expected a bit of common courtesy after a century.

-;-

Wendy sat in as comfortable a position as she could force, to an onlooker it would actually look quite uncomfortable, she layed on her back with her feet pressed against the other edge of the cage, staring up at Felix's back. "So how long do you really think Peter will be able to keep me in here?"

"As long as he wants to." Felix replied flatly.

Wendy laughed, flipping around so she was sitting crosslegged on the floor of the cage. "I'm quite resourceful Felix, this isn't the first time Peter has tried something like this."

Felix turned his head slightly, not enough that he could see her face however. "You realize that if you escape and try and stop him he won't ever let you leave, right?"

Wendy shrugged. "Well, I'm not as selfish as Peter seems to think I am. Who was the boy he was talking about?"

"No one."

"Don't lie to me, it's him isn't it. The one with the heart of the truest believer." It wasn't a question, it had to be. There was no doubt in Wendy's mind. Why else would Pan take so many precautions, usually he loved to have a challenge in the game, he made sure there would be obstacles, but with this. He wouldn't take any chances.

Felix didn't reply. Wendy sighed, realizing she wasn't getting anymore information out of him, at least not today.

-;-

Peter sat around the fire, the lost boys, and Henry were asleep already. "How's our friend?" He asked as Felix approached the camp.

"Sleeping, why did you put Marky on watch? If any of the lost boys were going to try and help her escape...you know it'd be him." Felix didn't question Pans judgment much, but this seemed a little careless.

Peter rolled his eyes. "There's no way Marky could get that cage open, not with the magic I put into keeping it closed, besides he's always done a good job at calming her down when she gets...unreasonable." Anything Pan ever tried to calm Wendy down only made her angrier, and he knew better than most how impossible things became possible when you were passionate enough about them. A calm Wendy is a safe Wendy.

Peter got up and began to walk away, patting Felix on the shoulder. "Better get some sleep mate, tomorrow's gonna be a big day."

-;-

"Hey, Wendy." Marky whispered. "You awake."

Wendy groaned, lifting her head up, and rubbing her eyes. "Marky?" She asked puzzled. "What are you doing here?"

He looked at her guiltily. "Peter put me on Wendy watch duty."

"Oh…" She replied dejectedly.

"I swear though, I had no idea he was planning this! And if I did I would definitely have silently protested by having a somewhat disgruntled face well being told about it."

Wendy laughed. "I would have appreciated your silent protest."

"I'm sorry I can't help you, if I could, I probably still wouldn't because Peter scares the crap outta me sometimes…"

"Good to know." Came a gleeful voice from behind Marky, making him flinch slightly.

He turned around slowly. "Hey, Peter. Thought you were sleeping, or doing whatever else you do at night, do you sleep?"

Peter looked at Marky and then rolled his eyes. "How about you go get some sleep, Marky, you look tired." His voice was condescending, but Marky stood up and, with one last woeful look at Wendy, went back to camp.

Peter watched him leave and then walked up to where Wendy was. "Did you sleep well?" He asked with a smirk.

"Fantastic." She replied flatly. "Why do you have people watching me, it's not like I can get out of this damn thing." She kicked the side of the cage in demonstration.

"No, you probably couldn't get out of it, and while I dislike you as much as the next guy, I know a few kids who would be very upset if you ended up dead...there are some visitors in Neverland, and not all of them are very nice."

Wendy tilted her head, and began to smile. "Well, Peter Pan, are you concerned for my well being?" She gave him a mock shocked expression.

Now it was Peter's turn to glare. "No."

"Mmmhmm." Wendy sat back against the cage, looking smug, until she remembered she was in a cage and Peter had taken a young boy from their family in an attempt to fulfill an old and dangerous prophecy. "I'm not gonna let you hurt that boy you know…" She said it quietly as she leaned her head against the side of the cage and drifted into sleep, she wasn't even sure if Pan heard her.

**-;-**

**A/N: Okay, sorry it's really short again, did you like it? Yes, no, maybe so, 99, 100? Leave me a review! Let me know if it was terrible, or only awful! :P Follow me on tumblr, I mean if you want to… I'm **_**peterscrazyeyes.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Not a Game Anymore

**Chapter Three**

Tinkerbell gasped, she didn't know what she had expected, but it definitely wasn't 'The Dark One.' "What are you doing here?" She asked warily, stepping around Rumple.

"No need to be nervous, dearie. I've only come to ask you a few questions." He flashed her a fake grin.

"About what?" She asked, still holding her feet as if she were about to take off any moment.

"Pan, what else."

Tink laughed. "If you think I'm gonna snitch on Pan you're crazier than he is. He'll skin me alive, you know that." She shook her head at him.

"I'm not asking you to tell me anything I won't find out eventually anyway. I'm told there's a girl on this island by the name of Wendy, I just want to know who she is, and where I can find her." Rumple made a 'is that really so much to ask' gesture.

"...Wendy...all I can say is that's a road I don't think you want to go down...and she never strays too far from Peter…"

"Can't give me anymore than that? You know I've helped you in the past." He asked with another fake smile.

Tinkerbell looked around as if she was afraid someone else was there, she pulled a pin from her hair. "Here." She handed it to Rumple. "You should be able to find her with this, it was hers."

-;-

"Hey, Wendy!"

Wendy jolted awake at the loud call. "Dodger?" She muttered as she sat up in her cage, it felt like almost a week now she'd been in that cage, if it weren't for the lost boys and there watch Wendy duty she was sure she would have died of boredom.

"Sorry, you'd been sleeping for a really long time, I was starting to think you were dead, and Pan told me to make sure you didn't die so…" He shrugged. "How are you?"

"Oh, I'm fantastic Dodger."

Dodger frowned, crossing his arms. "You know, sarcasm comes from a word meaning tearing flesh."

Wendy rolled her eyes, Dodger was very different, unlike most the other boys he was very intellectual. Before he came to Neverland he had both his parents, they were always pushing him though, to be better, to be smarter, until one day Dodger snapped from the pressure. Not many people know his story other than Pan, and Wendy of course.

Wendy wasn't really listening to his rambling when all of the sudden he stopped. "I feel-" and with those two words he collapsed.

"Dodger!" Wendy shouted, trying to reach for him through the bars.

"He's fine." Wendy heard an unfamiliar voice say. "Just asleep."

She gasped looking up at Rumpelstiltskin. "What do you want?" She hissed through clenched teeth. Wendy was very protective of the lost boys, especially the young ones, like dodger.

"I want my grandson back." And with that Wendy lost consciousness.

-;-

"Henry I promise you, I'm not holding your family prisoner." Peter told Henry, truthfully, yes he was doing some pretty bad things, but Henry's only guess was wrong.

"Then why do you keep disappearing into the jungle, you're hiding something from me, and I'm gonna find out what it is." Henry huffed. One thing Peter couldn't have him finding was Wendy, she would only make everything more complicated.

"Peter!" Dodger came running toward the camp.

"Not now, Dodger!" Peter ignored him, turning back to Henry, he was about to speak when Dodger cut him off.

"Peter it wasn't my fault! They got her! I- I don't know how, but they got her!"

Peter and Felix both looked at Dodger. "What do you mean they got her?" They said in unison, both moving towards the agitated lost boy.

He shook his head. "I- I was watching her like you said, when… I- I don't know...all of the sudden I was just out, and when I woke up, she was gone! Cage is still there, but it's empty."

"It's not your fault Dodger." Peter smirked, a disturbing sort of smirk. "I know exactly where she is." Peter looked at Felix. "Make sure he doesn't go anywhere." He gestured to Henry sitting by the fire, seemingly trying to figure out what had happened. "I'll be back later…"

"Where is Pan going?" Henry asked Felix.

"Nowhere in particular." Felix answered, watching Pan leave the camp, he would never admit it, but he didn't completely hate Wendy.

-;-

"Just tell us what you know about Pan, and we can get you off this island." Regina was trying very hard to be nice, she figured she'd try that first.

Wendy narrowed her eyes. "Tell me who you are, and what you want with Peter." She spoke confidently, though she was terrified, Peter had said these people weren't nice, and if he thought they were a problem...well that's a scary thought. Tying her to a tree definitely didn't make her want to trust them all that much either.

Regina was a moment from losing her calm and composed expression. "Listen -"

"My name is Mr. Gold, and this is Regina." Rumple interrupted, he wasn't sure if she had heard stories about his true identity, so he thought it would be best to stick with his Storybrooke name. "I just want to save my grandson."

Wendy's face grew sad. "I'm sorry, I can't help you." She looked down, should have known it would have been them, she hated to see Peter do this to a family.

"Alright, we're doing this _my_ way now." Regina hissed, she was done playing nice.

Wendy looked up, pulling on the ropes as Regina raised her hand and suddenly Wendy screamed, feeling as though someone had just started her insides on fire.

"Regina!" Rumple shouted, but Regina didn't listen.

"This is the only way we're getting information from her." Regina stopped after a long moment. "Now are you going to tell us what we need to know."

"I don't know anything!" She cried, taking quick shallow breaths. "Please, I swear, he didn't tell me anything."

Rumple thought quickly before Regina began torturing the poor girl again, when he remembered. "We have a message for you!" He said quickly. "From your brothers."

That caught Wendy's attention. "John and Michael?" It had been so long since she'd seen them. "What did they say?" She asked.

"They said to tell you that they were waiting for you." He kneeled down so he was near her height, smiling, hoping this information would help their case.

Wendy frowned. "Well, if you see them ever again...can you deliver a message to them."

Regina groaned. "You can tell them yourself if you help me find my son!"

She ignored Regina and continued, looking at Rumple. "Tell them to forget about me, it's too late, I'm never getting off this island, and that's alright." There were a few tears in her eyes that she tried to blink away.

"See, the nice guy routine never works." Regina raised her hand again, and Wendy began to wince, and then scream again.

"Please...s- stop! I- I'm telling...you, I don't know…anything!" She managed to get the words out in between breaths and screams.

"She really doesn't you know."

Regina stopped, whipping around to face the new voice, along with Rumple.

"Pan."

"Peter…" Wendy whimpered. "Don't...you dare...hurt...that kid."

"If you hurt my boy it will be the last thing you ever do." Regina said with an ice cold glare.

Peter paced around the three of them for a moment. "See, maybe I wouldn't have, but now…" He looked at Wendy. "You've hurt one of mine, fair is only fair."

"Peter don't." Wendy whispered, before passing out altogether.

His expression became deadly. "This isn't a game anymore."

**-;-**

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think! Good, bad, evil, mildly dislike? Let's be honest here, all my chapters are short, I'm sorry, but it does help me update more frequently if that's any consolation. Anywho...**

**Follow me on tumblr...if you'd like... _peterscrazyeyes_**


	4. Chapter 4: Apologies

**Chapter Four**

Wendy groaned, unknowingly, wrapping her arms tighter around Peters shoulders, pressing her face into the crook of his neck.

"Good morning, darling." He chuckled, his voice far lighter than his mood.

Her eyes snapped open and she reeled back. "Peter! Put me down!" She shouted, though it came out quieter, and less assertive due to her grogginess.

He rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "Wendy I really don't think you should be walking right-"

"Put. Me. Down." Wendy articulated every word as clearly as possible, squirming in his arms, until finally, with a sigh of defeat, her feet touched the ground, followed almost immediately by her face.

"Peter...why can't I walk?" Her hands tried to push her off the ground, but about three fourths of her body wasn't responding.

Peter grimaced. "Sorry, you had a bit of a shock to your system, and your body hasn't recovered yet… thus me not having you walk." Wendy sensed the amusement in his tone, and despite that fact she knew that she wouldn't be getting back to camp without his help.

She looked up at him, pleadingly, worried that he would turn this into another one of his games, that she was far too tired to play. Honestly, though, when he actually just picked her up and began carrying her again she was surprised. Peter loved his games, and he loved to tease wendy, since when did he pass up an opportunity as perfect as that one. That's when the last twenty-four hours returned to the foreground of her mind.

Leaning into him she didn't say anything for a long time, and neither did he. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, but there was definitely something off about it. Perhaps it was the awkward situation, or perhaps it was the fact that Peters anger was projecting louder than if he were talking. "Can you not think so loudly?" Wendy asked sarcastically.

He was about to say something, but Wendy cut him off. "If you hurt that boy I swear I'll…" She hated it when he gave her that patronizing look, and he always did when she ended a sentence 'I'll...' because she did it quite often, and never had a real threat to end it on. Finally she ended with. "I'll never speak to you again!"

He rolled his eyes. "Oh no, what ever would I do without you talking to me. I wasn't planning on hurting the boy, but with such a tempting offer…" He chuckled, getting a scowl from Wendy.

"You're lying...you know I know that." She huffed. "I know that he has the heart of the truest believer, and I know exactly what you plan to do to get it. Also, I intend to not allow that to happen."

Peter, to Wendy's surprise, stopped walking rather suddenly. "Wendy...is it really best to make long shot threats to a boy who's literally your last legs to stand on. You know, I could just turn around, give you back over to the ones who will do anything and hurt anyone just to get what they want." He raised his eyebrows, as if to ask 'is that what you want?'

She scoffed, "Yeah we wouldn't want that, I should probably just stay with the sociopath who will do anything and hurt anyone just to get what he wants."

He glared down at her for a moment, then continued walking. "The difference is, I wouldn't hurt you." He didn't look at her when he said it, instead looking ahead and pretending to be focused the path he was walking.

Wendy sighed, wrapping her arms tighter around his neck and leaning back into his shoulder. "So what happens now? Are you going to put me back in that...cage." She spat the last word, she had grown to really despise that cage.

Peter shrugged. "What else am I supposed to do? What with your vow to destroy me and my efforts."

Wendy shifted uncomfortably in his arms. "I never said anything about destroying you…"

"You know as well as I do that without that heart I'll die."

"Say's who? You always say every rule can be broken!" She muttered into his shoulder.

Peter sighed. "Wendy this is me breaking the rule."

"He's just a boy...there has to be a better way." Wendy twisted her neck so she could see his face, touching the palm of her hand to his cheek. "I could help you find a better way."

He stared at her for a long moment, like he was considering it, and then she was sitting on the ground, facing away from him, propped up on something which she immediately recognized as her cage. With a grimace she looked up at him, rustling with the locks on the cage. "You realize you're making a choice right now, one I'm not sure I'll be able to forgive."

"Oh what a pitty that would be." The cold, detached voice was like knives to her pride.

"Please...don't." For a moment something in his eyes gave her hope, and then it was gone, and he picked her up, roughly shoving her into the cage before locking it.

"Peter!" He heard her shout, shaking the bars of the cage.

He didn't look back though, he knew if he looked back he'd make an even bigger mistake than the one he just made. He'd let her out.

-;-

"So what do we do now?" Regina huffed.

Emma stared straight into the fire unbelievably frustrated with everything. "I just want Henry back."

"We all do." Regina hissed. "We need a plan first, unless you've already got one?" She looked at Emma expectantly. "I didn't think s-"

"We take the girl again." Emma said suddenly.

Getting a look of astonishment from everyone there, except Regina who just glared.

"Do you not remember what you told u-"

"Pan obviously cares about her, we just have to be better at it this time. Hide her somewhere Peter can't get to her." Emma began thoughtfully.

"Where? This is Pans territory, he knows every inch of Neverland, there is nowhere we could hide her." Rumple sighed.

"There is one place." Emma began to smile. "If he doesn't give us Henry we'll kill her."

Snow gasped. "You mean we'll tell him that we'll kill her."

Emma looked at her. "If he actually cares about her...maybe that's all it will take...but if he hurts Henry…" Her expression turned hard. "I'm...sorry."

Regina grinned. "Finally a plan I can get on board with."

-;-

"Sorry." Wendy heard a small voice behind her.

"Who's there?" Wendy asked in a shaky voice squinting into the darkness. Felix had fallen asleep on watch, which was fine as far as Wendy was concerned, she'd rather be taken by the evil hurt anyone do anything people than sit there with Felix for another ten minutes. At least when he was asleep she couldn't hear his unbelievable loud thoughts.

"It's me." She heard the voice again.

"Tink?" She questioned in relief. "What are you doing here?"

"I- I came to apologize. I heard what happened and...it was my fault. I didn't think they would hurt you." Tink said sadly.

"Oh, Tink. It's alright I'm sur-" She was cut off by another voice coming farther away, accompanied by a sarcastic slow clap.

"See, I didn't know what I expected when I saw you sneaking over to see Wendy in the middle of the night, but this." He chuckled, but there was no humor, only fury. "Tinkerbelle, who woulda thought?"

**-;-**

**A/N: First of all thanks so much for reading and please let me know what you think! Good? Bad? Terrible? BTW this story is officially AU because Pans backstory is not the same as in the show. Just no. **

**Follow me on tumblr if you like: **_**mydarlingpan**_

**I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! After 3x08 I got really depressed, and still am because Peter Pan has kinda always been my hero and they just turned him into the exact opposite of what Peter stands for...which made me really sad…like fits of hysteria sad...like a lot of crying…anyway this is when I decided story is AU because...yeah...anyway sorry it took me so long to update!**


End file.
